Hunters In Forks
by WinchesterGal2015
Summary: Dean is 17 and he's a senior high school, Sam is 14 and a freshmen. They both are living at their Uncle Charlie's with their cousin Bella Swan. Their father has decided that they should stay there at least till Dean finishes school. How will Dean and Sam deal with these new living arrangements, especially when it has supernatural creatures here.(stars mostly Dean & I don't own)
1. Chapter 1

**Hunters in Forks #1**

_That's when I gotta hide what I'm feeling inside,_

_And you still think I'm confident and damn,_

_Is this gonna last?_

Dean and Sam were sitting in principle Johnson's office. Dean is 17 and a senior in high school; Sam is 14 and a freshmen. They weren't completely sure why they were there, but they had a pretty good idea this had something to do with them changing schools again so early in the year. They always got the same speech before they left for their next school, so this wasn't much different, right?

Mrs. Johnson was a pretty nice lady over all. She was nice looking and had pretty blond hair. She truly just wanted what was best for the children, not that anyone really cared but Sam and the policemen leaning on the wall. Dean was trying his best to annoy the woman by constantly kicking the desk on 'accident', but he stopped after Sam gave him a bitch face for giving the poor woman such a hard time.

They both looked up when their father entered the office. He looked tired and somewhat annoyed. He took a seat in the middle of his two boys.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, my name is Mrs. Johnson." She help out her hand for him to shake. He grumbled a greeting and shook her hand. She reached into a drawer and took out some papers. "I've looking into your boy's school records, and I've noticed they seem to switch schools a lot." She explained.

"Yes, you see with the type of job I have-"

"Mr. Winchester, I'm afraid you don't see how serious this is. This isn't like any other time where I give you a speech and you walk out and roll your eyes. Your children will have to attend a permanent school for a while, or they'll be taken away from you." She told him frowning.

"What?" All three of the Winchesters said together. "For how long?" John asked.

"At least till Dean graduates. Then he will be able to watch Sam and hopefully keep him in one place so he can stay at one school." Mrs. Johnson rubbed her temples as she looked down at the paper. She really hated this. The whole process was stressful, and the slack parents never made it easy. Everyone always wanted to do wrong but never receive consequences for their actions. If it was up to her none of these people would have their children, but it wasn't up to her and good thing too because she would never understand.

"Isn't there anyway around this? My job.." John asked reading over the papers she had slid to him.

She shook her head. "If you're job will be that much of a problem, you'll have to have them stay with a relative or just sign them off to us now."

John sighed. "Fine, I'll find somewhere they can stay." Then he signed the papers and left out the door quickly fuming.

The whole ride back to the motel was in silence. Sam and Dean weren't really sure what to say. They didn't know who they were staying with either. They weren't even sure how their father would pull this one off. The most likely scenario was that John never let them finish, and while Dean didn't really care Sam was really nervous. He couldn't go to college if he didn't finish high school, and he didn't want to have to go into Freshmen year again as an 18 year old. That would just look bad.

When they reached the motel, they walked to the room door. "Pack your bags, I'm going to drop you off somewhere." John told them.

Dean nodded as he started putting his stuff in his bag, but as always Sam had an objection. "Where are we going?"

"My step brother's house." John said simply packing his own items. He looked over at his younger son expectantly; they didn't have all day for him to decide when he wanted to start packing.

Sam wanted to ask more but instead he just packed his stuff without another word. He'd find out more hopefully on the way.

Well Sam didn't find out very much on the way. Only that their uncle's name was Charlie Swan, and that he had a daughter named Bella Swan who was a junior. He knew nothing about these people and would have to spend about two years with them. He really began doubting how well his father had thought this out. The best choice would've been Uncle Bobby's, but he could kind of understand why he didn't leave them there. Bobby was a drunk and he had no kids so he didn't know how to raise them, or at least that's what they often argued about. Now that he thought about it, it was very likely that John and him would fall out again while they were there, and he wouldn't be able to take Dean and Sam away. And as long as he was mad and not wanting to speak or talk to the man he wouldn't be able to see his boys and that would kill him. So he supposed whoever this Charlie person was, was a better choice.

When they pulled up to the house and the town for that matter they were a little shocked. The place was so gloomy and dreary. It seemed like the sun hardly ever came out here, and just about everyone here was pretty pale. However, it did look like a pretty nice place and everyone seemed nice. Their father parked the impala and waited a few minutes. A few minutes later a truck came in the drive way, out hopped a man and a teenage girl. They both had brown hair and eyes, though the girl's hair was longer and the man had facial hair. They came over to the impala and smiled as John and his sons got out of the car.

"Hey John, I haven't seen you in a while!" Charlie said smiling.

"Yeah been a while.." John said shaking the man's hand. "These are my sons Dean and Sam." Both boys gave a small wave.

"This is my daughter Bella." Charlie said. The girl offered a smile to which they returned it. "You want to come inside?"

"Nah, I got a job to work on. I got to get going. Dean, Sam, get your bags." John said. Dean and Sam went over to the trunk of the impala opening it. They both grabbed their bags. John came over to the trunk as if he was looking inside, inspecting it, as he whispered. "Charlie doesn't know about what we do." John said. "Here I packed you a bag in case anything happens. There's salt in there, two machetes, guns, two lighters, and shotguns filled with rock salt. Hide this as soon as you get in there. It's for emergencies only." John told them.

"Alright," Dean replied.

"Wait, so you're just going to leave us?" Sam asked activating his bitch face once more.

"Sam, not right now, you know I've got a job to do and the longer I stay the more people who get killed." John said.

"Yeah whatever," Sam said about to storm off.

John grabbed his arm. "This is important, Sam. I think I may even be getting close to finding the demon that killed your mom." John explained. Sam just sighed and walked into the house. It wasn't one of annoyance more of disappointment in his dad's obsession. "Dean watch out for your brother, alright?" John told him.

"Yes, sir." He grabbed his bag and the bag of weapons and walked into the house. Bella followed after him leaving her dad and their dad to say their goodbyes.

"So where are we sleeping?" Dean asked.

"Follow me," Bella told them. She led them to a room upstairs a little farther down from hers. There were two Queen sized beds. They both had tan covers and pillows and tan wooden bed frames. The room itself was white and had cream colored carpeting. There were two dressers both made of tan wood one on the right side of the room and one on the left. There was a TV in the middle front part of the room, and up against the wall was a desk with a lamp on it and a window above it.

"Wow, this is nice." Sam said eyes wide. He didn't usually get nice rooms, even if he had to share with his brother which he usually always had to, this was one of the nicest rooms he'd ever had.

Dean's eyes were wide too, but his pride wouldn't let him be a awestruck like his brother. The last thing he needed was for people to start pitying him, because he had lived in motels most of his life. Which this sort of was, it wasn't permanent, not really. Dean didn't think he'd ever be anywhere permanently, except maybe the Impala. "Give us a minute to unpack?" Dean asked. Bella nodded and left. Dean took the right side of the room and put the bag of weapons under his bed, but not before he pulled out a knife, putting it under his pillow and a gun as well putting it on his waist inside his jeans. Then he put his bag of actual clothes and stuff on the bed and unpacked it into his drawer as did Sam into his own drawer. After they finished packing they sat down and put on some show about three witches that they weren't really paying a whole lot of attention to.

"How do you like it here so far?" Sam asked.

"It's alright," Dean shrugged. Somehow it didn't feel natural knowing he'd be here over a month or two, but he had to get used to it.

"You think they'll be nice to live with?" Sam pondered, but Dean wasn't sure so he just shrugged and watched as one of the witches blew up a watermelon, supposedly she had a new power.

Eventually they decided to go down stairs and get to know the people they would be living with for about 2 years, not to mention it'd be nice to know what the town was like as well. Dean came down the steps, Sam following after him.

Bella and her dad were on the couch watching tv when they came down the stairs. "Oh hey guys, dinner is almost ready." Bella told them. They looked over to the kitchen to see the oven was heating something up. It smelled good that was for sure.

"You guys want to watch TV with us until then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah sure," Sam said and Dean nodded. They sat down on the end of the sofa.

"So where are you both from?" Charlie asked.

"Kansas," Dean replied. It was a pretty simple question, but Dean was already getting uncomfortable. He sensed they were going to get a bunch of questions thrown at them that they couldn't answer.

"So why do you guys move around so much?" Bella asked.

"My dad's job requires a lot of moving." Sam explained.

"That's weird what does he do?" Bella asked.

"He's a photographer," Dean replied quick on his feet.

"Really? He doesn't look like the photographing type." Charlie commented.

"Yeah well.." Dean shrugged. He knew Charlie had asked a couple more questions, general ones like their age and grade, but Dean ignored him and let Sam answer them. He was pretty sure the guy probably thought he was rude, but he didn't care. He was too curious for his taste. Though you can't really expect to move in with someone and they not ask you a single question about your past.

Dean knew that when everything was quiet at the dinner table though something was wrong. It was a heavy silence, and he didn't much care for it. He looked up from his food and looked around the table. Sam had unshed tears in his eyes and Charlie was looking like he had just stuck his foot up his mouth. Bella was taking an all new level interest in her food. It must've been something about their mom he'd comfort his brother later on tonight, but for now he finished eating quickly and left to his and Sam's room.

***Brand New by Drake***

**(((Okay so I hope you liked it so far! :D Please Review! And try to remember this kind of a mixture of New Moon and Twilight together and it may not end like any of the Twilights. Please Review! BYE)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunters in Forks #2**

**((Please make sure to Review Guys I didn't get any last chapter. Thanks.))**

_Some go to college, some go to jail_

_Some make it into heaven, some make it into hell_

_Nobody want to lose, nobody want to fail_

_Nobody want to die, nobody want to kill..._

_The things we do just to make it through_

_But nobody want to lose, nobody want to fail_

_Nobody want to die, we're just tryna live our life (all day)_

Dean and Sam were both awoken from their sleep by the sound of knocking at their door. Bella came in opening it a crack. She was surprised that both boys were in the same bed, but then again her father had upset Sam greatly when he asked about his mother.

Dean sat up rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"Good morning," Sam said elbowing his brother for being rude, but Dean didn't correct himself.

Bella didn't seem to really care one way or the other; they probably were just having a hard time adjusting she figured. "Good morning, breakfast is on the table." Bella told them.

"Alright, we'll be right down." Dean said. When Bella shut the door they both got up. Sam went to the bathroom first to take a shower and all that, and Dean waited for him to get out going in next. Which left Sam to go down stairs first on his own.

Sam sat at the breakfast table. "How are you doing this morning Sam?" Charlie asked.

"I'm alright," Sam said.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry about what I said-" Charlie began but Sam cut him off. "It's alright, I never really knew my mom."

Charlie frowned not quite thinking that was enough to qualify his actions. "I didn't know..." He started back up, but Sam stopped him again. "It really is alright. I just would rather not talk about it, besides I don't want Dean to come down stairs and hear. He doesn't take loss to well." Sam explained. Charlie nodded in understanding and went back to eating. Sam sighed in relief. The last thing they needed was a pissed off Dean.

Speak of the devil.. Dean descended the stairs slowly like he really didn't want to come down and sit with them, but he was hungry so he made his way to the only open seat and plate left at the table. "Morning Dean," Charlie said. Dean gave a nod. He really didn't want to talk to these people and was hoping this year would fly by quick. When he finished eating with as minimal talk as possible he announced he was going on a walk and left out the door.

Sam brought his plate to the sink once he was done eating and him and Bella cleaned the dishes together, afterwards they sat down on the couch to watch some tv. Charlie decided he would go into work today, even though it was Saturday, so he left out about half an hour later. "What's wrong with your brother?" Bella asked out of nowhere.

"Nothing," Sam responded as if he didn't know his brother was acting strange. He had noticed it, but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about it, plus he wasn't sure his brother wanted him to tell her anything.

"Nothing?" Bella scoffed. "Then why did he walk out like that? Why does he refuse to talk to us most of the time? It's like he can't stand us or something, but he doesn't even know us." She ranted, if she was truthful with herself she didn't like the way Dean was acting, and someone can only take so much rudeness directed at not only them but their father too.

Sam thought for a moment trying to find the perfect words that would excuse Dean's behavior without giving any real information. "Dean feels like this is the best of a bad situation." Sam said. He turned back to the tv trying to act really interested in the show, so she wouldn't ask anything else.

"I don't understand. You guys switched schools all the time from what my dad says." Bella tells him. Now Sam is kind of stuck. He couldn't exactly say Dean wanted to be on the job, so he could watch his father's back and make sure he was okay. Well he could, but no normal job would have a person that angry that they couldn't be there helping someone out. Dean was worried, and that was just how he dealt with things.

Luckily he didn't have to answer her question because Dean walked into the house. "Sam, can I speak to you upstairs?" Dean asked. He didn't even glance at Bella, who was frowning at him. Sam nodded and followed him to their room. "I was walking around town trying to clear my mind when I came across a police station." Dean told him as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah so?" Sam asked.

"I overheard them say there were some strange bear attacks going on." Dean smirked. "I think it could be a vampire."

Sam frowned as he watched his brother start sharpening a machete. "You found a case?" He asked. Dean nodded excited. "Dean, we're supposed to be here focusing on school! Not killing vampires!" Sam said voice just under what would be considered a shout.

"Will you tone it down, Einstein? We don't need Bella figuring it out!" Dean warned. He then put the machete back in the bag. "So what do you want me to do Sam? Just let these people continue to die?"

Sam sighed, of course they couldn't let the people continue to die, but he couldn't just up right and tell his brother he thinks he's making a case out of nothing. "Fine, let's just get more information before we make a move, alright?" Sam said. Dean sighed but nodded.

It was Monday morning, and Dean, Sam, and Bella were riding to school. Bella was driving her red truck. When they pulled up at the school they realized they were a bit early, so they sat by the red truck for a while. Dean and Sam sitting inside, Bella standing outside leaning on the door. The windows were down, so if they needed to talk they could freely. Bella was listening to music when the car came speeding by the driver in the car looked panicked as he lost control of the car. He was just about hit Bella when some guy ran up and pushed the truck away. He looked at Bella for a couple seconds. She was panicked and breathing hard, amazed at the strength the guy had. Dean and Sam were looking out the window of the red truck wide eyed.

They all ended up going to the hospital including the boy who was driving the car. Bella's dad was called and he showed up about 5 minutes later. He seemed panicked and angry as he pulled the curtains, so the boy couldn't talk to his daughter. "Are you okay, Bells?" Charlie asked. When she nodded he asked the boys the same, and they nodded as well.

When the doctor came in Carlisle Cullen, he told them that Bella may have a minor concussion. Charlie looked worried again to which Bella told him, "I'm fine dad, Edward saved me. He like ran from the other side of the parking lot and pushed the car away. It was amazing." She explained.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asked the doctor. Carlisle looked a little put out of place.

"Well you have experienced a minor concussion. I think you may have imagined a lot of that." The doctor explained. Dean and Sam gave each other a look. That was what people said half the time they saw a ghost for the first time, not to mention all the other supernatural beings they fight on the day to day basis - or at least they use to.

"But Dean and Sam were there too. They saw it." Bella told them. The doctor and Charlie looked over at the boys.

"I didn't see anything. I was looking at something when it happened, sorry." Dean said with a shrug. Bella looked towards Sam, who just offered a shrug.

They did see what happened of course, but they couldn't let them know it. Besides Edward was this Carlisle guy's son, and they couldn't let the guy know they knew about his boy. That would force them to give up the element of surprise or maybe even make them a target. If only Bella was telling that story, then it would be more likely that they leave her alone and chart it up to whatever brain injury she had. A few hours later they let her go home. So much for their first day of school...

Back at the house, both boys immediately went to their room. "See Sam, I told you something strange was going on!" Dean told him flopping down on his bed.

"Good for you Dean," Sam said rolling his eyes as he sat down on his bed. "So what do you want to do about it? Go to the Cullen's house and kill them all?" Sam asked.

"No, we don't know how many of them there are. We should probably get a bit more information before we go in swinging our machetes around. Besides I don't think they're the normal everyday vampires we deal with." Dean said frowning as he sat up.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Think about it, Sammy. The vampires we deal with are kind of stronger than normal humans, but that guy pushed a speeding car away from Bella. He's a lot stronger and faster than the ones we deal with, and who knows what else he can do." Dean explained.

"You think we can kill them the same way?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. Sam frowned. This didn't look promising. They had a nest of vampires they knew next to nothing about, and they were making records with how many 'bear attacks' they were causing. And they didn't even know how to kill them. "Maybe we should call dad."

"Call dad? Are you crazy? This is probably the only hunt I'll be able to go on while we're here! I plan to do it, not give it to dad." Dean said.

"Dean," Sam whined. He didn't like this. They were here for school, not to find a new species of vampires that are next to impossible to kill.

"I'm solving this case Sam, end of story." Dean said then he left to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed, it would be Sam's turn next. Well it was one case; it wasn't like they would be going on a hunting spree. They could deal with it and just get back to their normal life at the Swan's right?

It was Tuesday and today Dean and Sam actually made it inside the school, but Dean drove this time and they all went straight in. They all had completely different classes except they all had the same lunch period, and Dean had a science class with Bella and just his luck Edward as well. He got to the class a little late and was surprised to see that Bella and Edward were partners, well maybe not all that much surprised after all he did save her life. For what reason he had no clue. He ended up sitting in the back next to a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh um class, I forgot to mention we have a new student, Dean Winchester." The teacher made a motion for him to stand up. Dean had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He stood and the class all said a monotone "Hi Dean". He mumbled a "hey" and sat down.

The guy next to him smiled at him. "Hello Dean, I am Castiel." Castiel said holding his hand out.

Dean frowned a little at his voice. The guy talked kind of weird. Castiel looked saddened and his hand fell into his lap as he looked at the ground. "Hey Castiel, um you okay man?" Dean asked.

"I am fine, it's just a lot of people make fun of my voice." Castiel said not meeting Dean's eyes.

Dean sighed. He figured he really must not be a people person, almost no one liked him as soon as they met him, and the one guy that did he made him dislike him in record time. "I'm sorry, it's just.. I don't meet a lot of people who talk like you." Dean said. This only seemed to make the boy deflate even more. "I didn't mean it like that.." Dean sighed and just dropped his head on the desk this would be a long year.

About 10 minutes into class the teacher passed out some microscopes. He overheard Bella and Edward talking. He heard Bella ask if he was going to tell her what happened yesterday, but he just told her that he was standing right next to her the whole time and pushed her out the way. Bullshit, Dean thought to himself.

"Hey, what can you tell me about Edward Cullen?" Dean asked Castiel who was currently looking into his microscope. Castiel didn't respond. "Uh Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel looked up at Dean as if he was nervous about talking. "Look, Castiel, your voice is fine. It's actually pretty cool, deeper than most people but that's what makes it cool. They're just jealous. You don't need to be afraid to talk." Dean told him.

"Really?" Castiel asked hopeful. Dean nodded. Castiel beamed at him. "What would you like to know?"

"Where does he live?" Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged, "I am not sure, out in the woods somewhere I believe. I have heard that he has a very nice estate." Castiel told him.

"Figures.." Dean mumbled under his breath. Where else would a vampire want to live? Somewhere secluded where no one would hear an innocent victim scream. "Is there anything they're afraid of or allergic to?"

"What?" Castiel asked frowning at the question.

Dean gave an awkward chuckle. "Yeah, ya know, fears, their worst nightmares.." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Castiel frowned again. "They are very private people, the Cullens. I do not know much of them." Castiel told them.

"So they like to stick together?" Dean asked frowning himself.

"Well some of them are in a relationship with one another, even though they are all one family. All the children are adopted, so morally I am told, it is okay." Castiel explained.

"How many are there?" Dean asked.

"The five of them that go to this school, and the two parents make seven." Castiel told him.

"Anything else you can think of?" Dean asked.

"Yes, why do you want to know all of this?" Castiel asked.

"I'm curious," Dean said and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He knew that answer wasn't even 10 percent efficient, but he didn't care. He had the information he needed for the the most part. There were 7 vampires, so he'd have to be on top of his game when he broke in and sliced all their heads off. The only problem was that he wasn't sure if that would work. He doubted they would be running around with no heads on and still living though, so the old fashion way would probably still work for these freaky new species of vampires.

"Mr. Winchester, stop leaning in your chair. Are you even paying attention?" The teacher asked.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at the teacher, some students were laughing others were staring at him, but he specifically noticed Edward who looked furious with him as if he had been reading his mind. I mean seriously the guy looked like he was about to bust a vein! Dean rubbed his eyes ignoring that vampire boy. "Yeah," he said finally. The teacher frowned at him but eventually went back to teaching after he put his chair back on the floor.

***Heaven or Hell***

**(((That's it for chapter 2 ! Please make sure you're reviewing! And I hope you liked it!)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunters In Forks #3**

_Got a secret,_

_Can you keep it?,_

_Swear this one you'll save,_

_Better lock it in your pocket,_

_Taking this one to the grave…_

***Thanks to Mizzy9986 and Guest for reviewing! Means the world to me ! :)***

It was lunch time, and as their luck would have it, they all had the same lunch period as the Cullens. Dean sat down next to Sam, who was sitting next to Bella who was introducing her friends. They all greeted him warmly, - Jessica a little too warmly - but he wasn't really listening to them, after they were done talking he mumbled a "hey".

He was taking a bite of his PB&J when someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped making Sam snicker and everyone else trying not to laugh. Dean turned around about ready to shout when his green eyes met blue ones. "Cas, what're you doing here?" He asked.

"I do not have many friends. I was wondering if I could sit with you?" Castiel said frowning a bit.

"Sure, you can Cas." He turned to the other people at the table. "Oh by the way guys this is Castiel. He's in one of my classes." Dean told them.

"Hello," Castiel said smiling, but it dropped once he realized they were staring at him. He looked down at his tray sadly. He knew it was probably about his voice again. It was deeper than normal people his age, and as a kid people use to poke fun at him for it. He didn't understand why the other angels wanted him to go to this schooling system for 12 years. It was horrible, and a complete waste of time since he already knew everything they taught here. But they said he was socially awkward and needed to get out more, and as usual he couldn't question them, so here he was sitting at a lunch table being stared at like a freak. He'd never be accepted anywhere.

Dean elbowed his brother, who jumped. He looked at his older brother quickly realizing his brother's friend was insecure about his voice. "Hey Castiel," Sam said offering a smile, the others followed suit. Castiel smiled at them sadly.

Jessica cleared her throat and attempted to break the ice. "So um how do you like your stay in forks so far guys?" She asked.

"It's nice" "it's alright" Dean and Sam said simultaneously, one of them getting an elbow from the latter. After a while things sort of went back to normal everyone talking but Dean and well Castiel who was staring down at his food like it was some foreign concept to him. "You okay over there Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, but he didn't touch his food.

At the end of lunch Sam started walking his brother to class. He was a freshmen, so he could just say he got lost. "Did you notice they have our lunch period?" Dean asked.

"Of course I did Dean, it was hard not to the way Edward was staring at you." Sam said rolling his eyes. "I swear it was like you two were worst enemies, but you've never even talked, not once. Right?" Sam said frowning.

"Yeah, it's weird. It's like the guy just instantly disliked me, but I do have that effect on a lot of people." Dean smirked.

"So why do women stare at you so often?" Castiel asked. They both jumped. Castiel frowned like he didn't understand why they were scared.

"Where did you come from?" Dean asked.

"Heaven," Castiel told them.

"No, he means like where were you a couple minutes before." Sam explained ignoring Castiel's answer, charting it up to the guy was a believer of god.

Castiel frowned. "I was at the vending machines."

"What'd you do run?" Dean joked. Castiel looked at them confused, not understanding the joke. Then again he didn't understand a lot of things. "I gotta get to class, I'll talk to you more about your homework when we get to the Bella's." Dean told Sam. Sam nodded and walked off to class as did Castiel.

#

When they got home Charlie was cooking dinner for once and Bella was sitting at a table studying with Edward.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked frowning.

"Studying with Bella," Edward said calmly with a smile.

Dean thought going to get his machete, but thought against it since he didn't want to have to explain his actions. So he just went upstairs not saying another word. Sam stayed down stairs just in case Edward flipped, and they had to kill him. Sam sat down at the table with them, Edward stared at him for a while which made him insanely uncomfortable. He was glad when Bella asked a question and he had to look down and help her. A few minutes later Dean came down from their room with a backpack in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"Out," Dean said, since he didn't exactly have a good answer to the question.

But apparently Charlie wasn't having any more of this attitude of his. He had been living here what 4 days, enough was enough. "Dean, I really wish you'd stop giving everyone here a hard time. We care about you, and we just want to make sure you're okay. Now can you please answer the question?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to the mall." Dean sighed.

"What's in the bag?" Charlie asked.

"... Clothes"

"Clothes for what?"

"...I'm going to sleep over at a friends.."

"What friend? You just got here."

"... ... ... Castiel."

"Well, let me drive you."

"Nah that's okay I want to walk." Dean said quickly heading for the door.

"No, I insist. You're my brother's kid and I want to make sure you get there safely." Charlie told him.

"Can't I just call you or something?" Dean asked.

"Why are you so against me driving you?" Charlie asked getting a little suspicious.

"I'm not!"

"Well then let me drive you!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Um .. Dean's self-conscious.." Sam finally spoke up trying to help his brother out. "He doesn't want to be seen with an adult driving him there." Sam laughed awkwardly.

"But I thought you were going to Castiel's? Castiel is more self-conscious than you are." Bella said absent mindedly as she wrote something down. She didn't even know Dean was self-conscious he just didn't seem the part, though that would explain why he wasn't talking much to anyone but Sam.

"You know what I'm feeling light headed! I'm just gonna go lay down." Dean said grumbling under his breath about nosy people as he went upstairs.

"What is wrong with him?" Charlie asked. Sam just shrugged playing dumb, well not entirely. He wasn't sure where Dean was trying to go, but it must've been something to do with the vampires. He was pretty sure Dean wouldn't go hunt them without him though, so he sat down on the couch and watched Smallvile.

#

Dean opened his window. He climbed out onto the roof top slowly and carefully. When he got far down on the roof enough to where his fall wouldn't break anything, he jumped. Then ran a little ways just in case they heard the noise and came looking for him. He waited outside the morgue until it was closing time and everybody went home except one guard. The guard was just outside walking around, so if he was quiet enough he could get to the door. When the guard reached to back part of the morgue he ran softly to the door and picked the locked. He made quick work of it and was inside in minutes. He walked as quickly as he could to where the bodies were stored. He pulled a shelf out then bent down to unzip his bag and pull out the needles. He filled up 14 needs with dead man's blood and filled up one of the packets of blood you find at hospitals. He wasn't sure if that was enough but it was all he had. He was pretty sure he didn't need that much anyhow, he planned to kill them not torture them.

Dean closed the drawer concealing the dead man once again. He put all the needles back in the bag caps on them and also put the bag of blood inside it. He put it on his back and sped to the door. He looked out the blinds to see where the guard was. He waited for him to go around back again then ran away from the place.

He arrived back home at about 12:00 at night. He realized then that he couldn't reach their room without going inside the house. Not that he didn't expect them to already know he had left, since he went without eating dinner. He sighed shrugging, maybe he could play it off as if he'd been there the whole time. He knelt down in front of the front door and picked the lock. Then he walked inside. He was about to go upstairs when a light turned on. "There you are!" He heard Charlie's voice from the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed under his breath. There goes his plan of pretending he was there the whole time. Charlie, Bella, and Sam were all sitting at the table everyone looked pretty worried.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked.

"Um.." Well it wasn't just okay for him to say out in this situation, was it? He couldn't say he was at Castiel's, because why the hell would he have come home in the middle of the night. The mall closed hours before, the only option was the park and how stupid would he need to be to have tried that answer, so he stood there not answering.

"Well?" Bella said.

"I thought I told you both to go to bed?" Charlie asked for probably the hundredth time.

"Not when my brother just got back!" Sam protested. Bella nodded agreeing with him.

Charlie turned to Dean expectantly still wanting an answer. Dean looked over at Sam giving him a look, that Sam instantly knew as 'I was caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing, and I need your help.' Sam threw his hands up in a gesture that said what was it, and Dean moved his eyes twice to his bag.

Sam knew what he was talking about; unfortunately Charlie had noticed it as well. "What's in the bag? Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Dean told him.

"Hand it over," Charlie said. Dean shook his head.

"Look Uncle Charlie, Dean is really sorry for sneaking out, and he won't do it again. He promises, but he really isn't one for the whole interrogation-" Sam began but Charlie cut him off. "No, Sam, nothing you say will detour me from getting that bag. Now Dean hand it over, please." Charlie said.

Dean bit his lip. There was no way he was handing the bag to Charlie, and if he reached for it he had one of two options, either run to his and Sam's room and lock the door or run back out the door. Dean shook his head.

"What's in it? Drugs? Alcohol? You stole something?" Charlie asked.

"No, it's none of that and I didn't steal anything." Well not technically Dean thought to himself.

"If you don't hand it over I'm going to call your father." Charlie said sternly. He didn't like punishing children - or teens in this case - but he had no choice on the way Dean was acting. Dean looked at Charlie, Bella, then Sam. He muttered a goodnight as he made a break for it to his and Sam's room.

Charlie yelled at him to come out for a while before he got tired himself and went to bed as did Bella. An hour later Sam went to their room and did a secret knock only the two of them knew, Dean opened it instantly. "What's going on Dean? Where were you? What was in the bag?"

"I was a morgue, and I got some dead man's blood." Dean told him pointing to the bag on the floor with a satisfied grin.

"Really Dean!? Charlie called dad. He's probably going to be here by tomorrow morning, Dean! What are we supposed to tell dad, since you don't want to give up your precious hunt on the new species of vampires?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. Sam sighed and he flopped down on his bed.

"I guess we'll just have to go early to school." Dean said, grabbing the bag and sliding it under his bed.

"Dean, we're going to have to explain ourselves." Sam said.

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Dean said smiling as he dropped down onto his own bed.

"I sure hope so..." Sam sighed as he turned off the light. "Night Dean."

"Night Sammy."

_*Secret by Pierces*_

**((((Okay so Dean's got the dead man's blood, but at what price? There dad maybe there tomorrow and you know what that means! Trouble! Okay review!)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunters In Forks #4**

_I'm supposed to be the soldier, _

_who never blows his composure,_

_Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders,_

_***Thanks to Guest and ChibiTrutenLover for reviewing***_

Dean woke up a bit startled. There was banging on the bedroom door, and Sam was shaking him to wake up. He looked a little panicked. Dean frowned yawning, it was a bit early to start demanding where he'd been already. He looked over at the time 7:00am. Dean sighed, he was already late anyways. He opened the door making John stop all his banging. Charlie was standing next to John with a frown and Bella was about maybe 5 feet away from the door, like she wasn't supposed to be there but wanted to listen in.

"Can you give me and my sons a little space?" John asked. Charlie sighed nodding and before he turned around Bella was out of sight.

John walked into the room shutting the door. "Where were you last night?"

"Hey dad, it's nice to see you too." Dean said sarcastically. John just glared at him.

"Dean.." John warned.

Dean sighed. "I think this town has some vampires, so I was out getting some dead man's blood from the morgue. I just had to wait till about 12:00 to be safe about going in, guess I didn't take into account I'd be coming back so late." Dean shrugged.

"Your working a case? Why didn't you call me? You know I don't want you doing that while you're here. Charlie will get nosy like he is right now, and what exactly am I supposed to tell him you were out doing, Dean?" John asked.

Dean looked away not really knowing what to tell Charlie. That's sort of why he ran up to his room. John sighed. "You're lucky he called me. I'm going to make up some story about you taking pills, and that I forgot to give them to you before you left out. It's just candy but take it twice a day to keep the charade going." John explained as he took out a pill bottle full of white candy and gave it to Dean. "I want you to leave this case alone. I'll check it out."

"No way! This is my case!" Dean protested.

"I told you, you're not to draw any attention towards yourself. You've done enough."

"But dad-"

"No," John walked out of the room after that and closed the door. Dean knocked the lamp off the desk. He took deep breaths. Then he walked over to the window he had snuck out of last night.

"Dean where are you going?" Sam asked. "Don't you think it'd be a bad idea to do that again?"

Dean sighed closing the window. He leaned his head against it. "I can't stand this Sam. I've always looked after everyone in this family. This is killing me! I want to help! I don't care about finishing school and getting some stupid diploma."

"I know you don't Dean, but what're we supposed to do? We can't leave." Sam said.

Dean just sighed and lay back in his bed. "I'm going to sleep." He announced.

"But school is today," Sam told him. Dean didn't respond. Sam didn't bother trying to get him to go, it would be a cold day in hell before Dean got up to go to school when he was in a mood like this.

#

John winced as he came down stairs hearing the crash. Charlie looked up at him a little relieved there wasn't any fighting going on from the crash he just heard. "Is everything okay?"

John rubbed his temples sighing. "Uh yeah everything's fine. It's just Dean is on pills and he has to take them twice a day. I forgot to give them to him, and when you called it and said what was going on it reminded me to bring his pills." John explained.

"Really Dean's on pills?" Bella asked. John nodded. "Hmm... He doesn't look like the type, but that would explain the way he's been acting." She shrugged.

"Bella!" Charlie warned.

"What?" John asked.

"Well... He's been a bit on edge lately-"

"-and pretty rude." Bella added. Charlie's glared at her.

"I think it's just from the move, it probably is stressing him out or something. We don't mind really. I know how hard it can be for kids to have to move around a lot, but it's just strange. I mean I thought since he'd finally be able to settle here and not move anymore he'd be happy." Charlie shrugged. "Oh well I guess he just likes moving." He then went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. "You staying for breakfast, John?"

"No thanks, Charlie! I gotta head out." With that John left out the door.

#

"Dean it's time for school please get up!" Bella called from outside his door.

Dean didn't answer. Sam sat next to his brother and shook him trying to tell him it was time for him to get up. Dean wasn't asleep though, he had just made up his mind he wasn't going. Sam and Bella both knew that, but that didn't stop them from trying to tell him he needs to get up and go. A phone started ringing. Sam fumbled around for his phone noticing it was dad calling. He opens it, answering it. "Hello?" Sam said. "Okay, here Dean." Sam handed Dean the phone.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Hello Dean, what kind of trouble are you stirring up now?" John asked. Dean looked from his brother to the door that Bella was still banging on.

"Um nothin'..." Dean said.

"Don't lie Dean, Charlie told me how you've been acting. You have to stay there for a year Dean. Do you really think he'll let you acting like that?" John asked.

"No sir.." Dean sighed.

"Now get dressed and go outside," John told him. Then he hung up before Dean could ask why. He shrugged and got dressed it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Sam sighed of relief and told Bella he was getting dressed. She sighed too and left.

#

Dean was the first to step out the door. He smiled immediately. "Awesome!" Dean ran to the car. Sam and Bella followed.

"He left you his car?" Bella asked. Dean nodded as he read the note on top. 'She's all your's, don't screw her up okay? Be good and be safe.' He smiled again taking the note and putting it in his pocket.

"Well get in," Dean told them. Sam got in the passenger seat, and Bella got in the back. Dean opened up the trunk to see the arsenal inside. He'd have to be careful about it, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He couldn't help but wonder what dad would be hunting with then, but he'd probably just restock it all in another car.

He smiled getting in the driver's seat. Then pulled out the drive way on his way to school.

"Wow, I can't believe dad let you keep the Impala!" Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. He stopped at a red light and checked his phone. It had a text from his dad. 'Keep the case, but be careful Dean.' Dean's smile broadened, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

#

Dean walked into his science class and sat next to his lab partner Castiel. "Hey Cas," Dean greeted.

"Hello Dean," Castiel nodded. "I read an article yesterday. It said that humans get to know each other by going on a date." Castiel told him. Dean thought the wording he used was a little weird considering they were all human here, except for well the Cullens, but he just shrugged it off nodding to confirm Castiel's logic. "Would you like to go on one?"

"What?" Dean yelled. Everyone looked back at him weirdly.

"I was just saying that if there is a mistake in meiosis, the baby can come out deformed." The teacher explained not thinking the subject was that important.

"Oh um, I didn't hear you..." Dean blushed a little embarrassed. The teacher just stared at him a second before turning back to the board.

"Um Dean?" Castiel asked after a few minutes. "Is that a no?"

"Only guys and girls go on dates, Cas. Guys just hang out together." Dean explained. "I mean you don't like me or anything, do you?" Dean asked blushing.

"I think you are kind." Castiel said in confusion not really understanding why Dean didn't think he liked him.

"I mean like lust.." Dean's blush grew redder.

Castiel stared at him for a minute. "I believe you are in the good looking category in human standards, but no I do not lust after you." Castiel told him.

Dean decided to just act like that whole conversation didn't just happen. He sighed. "Sure Cas, where do you want to hang out?" Dean asked.

Castiel frowned in confusion. He didn't have a place in mind. "We could go to your abode?" Castiel offered. Dean shrugged nodding his okay.

"Look for the Impala when you come out of school today, okay?" Dean told him. Castiel nodded.

#

They rode to the house this time with Dean driving, Castiel in the passenger seat, and Bella and Sam in the back. It was silent the whole ride which kind of made everyone uncomfortable but Castiel.

When they arrived at the house Dean showed Castiel his and Sam's room. Sam went upstairs to hang out with Cas as well and get to know his brother's odd friend better.

"Want to watch TV?" Dean asked.

"What is that?" Castiel asked. Dean pointed to the box in front of them. Sam looked at Dean's friend like he was crazy.

"How don't you know what a TV is? Don't you have one in your house?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded. "I never knew what it was for. Gabriel and Baltazhar weren't sure either, but we didn't want to bother Michael by asking him."

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"My brothers," Castiel told them.

"How come we never see them?" Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged. "I would assume you do not have any classes with them. Gabriel is in 9th grade. Baltazhar is in 12th as well, and Michael finished school, he is only looking after us."

"Actually now that I think about it, I have seen Gabriel. He's always eating sweet crap and playing pranks." Sam said.

"That sounds like him." Castiel smiled.

"What's something that you like Cas? Maybe we can find something to watch about that." Dean offered.

"I do not want to be a bother, I am sure whatever you put on I will like." Castiel smiled politely.

Dean shrugged and put on a documentary about Christianity knowing that Castiel was pretty religious. Castiel frowned whenever the people said that a lot of people didn't believe in god or angels, because all the tragedies that go on that they don't help with. Then some old woman came on the screen and talked about having faith and how god has a plan.

Sam and Dean were both fighting sleep, but Castiel was listening intently. Castiel sighed. "It is hard to have faith." He said.

Dean and Sam both jumped surprised. Dean rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"I feel their pain. It is hard to have faith. I do not always know what is right or wrong, but I am not to question." Castiel explained.

Dean looked a little confused. "It's a choice, if you want to believe in that stuff, Cas. If you don't want to you don't have to." Dean told him.

"I will not disobey. Lucifer disobeyed, I refuse to be in the same position as him." Castiel said frowning.

"What?" Sam asked. "What do you mean the same position?"

"When Lucifer disobeyed, he was locked away by Michael. I do not want to be locked away." Castiel explained.

"Lots of people disobey their parents, Cas, I doubt you'd get a ticket to hell for it." Dean told him.

Castiel frowned. "Angels are not to disobey."

"Yeah, but you're not an angel.." Sam said as he got up off the floor and stretched out on his bed.

"I am an angel." Castiel told him.

"That's funny Cas." Dean said as he got onto his own bed as well. "Hey, are you spending the night here? It's getting late."

Castiel just nods. Then he frowns once more. "Dean, you do not believe in god?"

"Sorry Cas, that ship has sailed a long time ago. I think around the time I was 5." Dean said all of a sudden angry. He wanted to hit something, but he thought better of it since they had a guest.

"You're angry and hurt." Castiel stated.

"I'm going to bed." Dean growled and pulled his covers over himself facing the wall. Castiel stared at him. Dean could feel Castiel's eyes boring into the back of his head. "What?" Dean asked exasperated.

"I am sorry no one's been there for you, Dean. It is hard to face the world and your problems alone." Castiel said.

"Alone? Dean's not alone, he has me and dad, right Dean?" Sam cut in. He had just been watching trying to see if Cas was right, after all he had never once saw his brother pray. He did though every night before he went to bed.

Dean didn't answer.

"Dean?" Sam pressed.

Dean sighed turning to face his little brother. "If you're happy, I'm happy, Sammy." Dean said smiling sadly.

Sam looked hurt. "So you're not happy?" Sam asked.

"Sam-"

"No Dean! What you just said is another way of saying you're not happy! ... Why aren't you happy?" Sam asked.

"Go to sleep, Sammy." Dean said turning over in his bed.

"Dean!"

"Course, I'm happy, Sam. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked. A tear slid down his face that his brother couldn't see. "I'm happy Sammy.. I'm happy.." Maybe if he kept telling himself that it'd be true one day..

"Your mother died. Your father is gone, and he may or may not come back. You have had to take care of your little brother, all your life, which is a big responsibility. And you were forced to grow up too fast." Castiel listed. "You and your family risk your lives just about every day for people you do not even know. Your mother has already died from the family business. You wonder: who will be next to go?" Castiel frowned. "You just want a normal life for you, Sam, and your father, but you know that will never be possible. Because no one ever leaves the life happy, they always die bloody.." When Castiel finished he could see Sam's silent tears rolling down his face, and his brother was trying to conceal his heavy breathing and hiccups.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you." Castiel said after a few minutes.

Dean hopped up from his bed pinning Castiel up against the wall. "How do you know all that!?" Dean yelled tears were still coming down his face. He needed to control his emotions better, and he knew it.

"I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel told them. Dean looked shocked as did Sam.

Dean let him go. "I-I need some air.." Dean said about to run off once again. Sam grabbed his arm. His brother turned to look at him. "Dean I'm here for you. You don't need to run, if that's how you really feel let me help." Sam said.

"I'm fine, Sam. You guys just get some rest. I'll be fine." Dean told him.

"Dean-"

"I'll be fine, Sammy. I promise." Dean told him. He gave his little brother a pat on the shoulder then left out the room.

"I am sorry, Sam." Castiel said.

"Its fine, Cas, it's okay." Sam said wiping a tear, but it wasn't okay. He thought as he lay in bed. It would never be okay. He knew that as he cried himself to sleep with thoughts of his mother and troubled brother and dad.

**(((Okay so we had some feels in this chapter! I know this chapter didn't have much about the Cullens, but we'll get farther into it next chapter! Please Review!))))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunters In Forks #5**

_I knew you were,_

_You were gonna come to me,_

_And here you are,_

_But you better choose carefully,_

'_Cause I,_

_I'm capable of anything,_

_Of anything and everything..._

_***Thanks to Mali love, Anber, and CatLover2906 for reviewing :)***_

Dean walked by himself outside. He was frowning tears were rolling down his face. He should probably go back inside and get a machete just in case he was to run into any trouble, but he couldn't risk going back in there and letting his brother see him cry. He had to remain tough for Sam. He had to act like everything was fine, even when it was spiraling out of his control.

Which it was right about now, he didn't know what it was, but a hole had been forming in him and he just couldn't fill it no matter what. He was going into a depression, he knew because that's how they described it in Health class. He wasn't sure what he could do about it though. It was obvious he couldn't talk to anyone, not that he wanted to anyways. He couldn't take actual medication because his father would worry as would his brother, and the last thing he needed was them to worry about him. His father and Sam came first before everyone and everything even himself. In the back of his mind he knew that should raise a red flag, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Somewhere deep down in his inner core Dean had gotten the idea that he lived for his father and brother, without them he wouldn't be able to function properly. He'd have no purpose, nothing to keep him going or stop him when he just wanted to blow his brains out. That was another red flag, but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to.

Dean's head went up when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked behind him but no one was there. He frowned. It was probably vampires and all he had on him was a gun. He needed to get back to the house. All of a sudden someone pushed him hard. He fell. He turned on the ground, but then they hit him with something. He was knocked cold.

Sam woke up the next morning and Castiel was still at their house. He stretched and looked around. "Hey Cas," he shook Castiel. Castiel's eyes flew open. He wasn't asleep just thinking. "Did Dean come home last night?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head. "You mean you haven't seen him since.." Sam trailed off not wanting to bring the subject back up. Castiel nodded his affirmative. "Oh crap! The vampires! We have to do something!" Sam ran up the stairs to his bedroom leaving a confused Castiel behind.

Sam pulled out the bag from under the bed and took out two machetes. His door opened, and he looked to see who it was coming in expecting Castiel to his surprise it was Charlie. "Sam!?" Charlie yelled.

Sam's mouth dropped. Then he looked down at the two machetes in his hand and back up at Charlie. He scrambled to hide the bag and machetes behind his back. "Um.. It's not what it looks like." Sam said giving a smile.

"Why do you have a machete?" Charlie nearly screamed making Bella and Castiel come running up the stairs to see what the commotion was about.

"I... It's hard to explain." Sam said.

"Sam believes Dean was taken by vampires." Castiel said in his usual voice.

"What?!" Bella and Charlie said in union. Sam sighed, clearly Castiel had never been taught to lie. He grabbed the bag and headed out the room down the stairs. Everyone came down after him.

"Look Sam, vampires aren't real." Charlie told him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't have time for the everything-in-your-worst-nightmares-is-actually-real speech. My brother was taken last night probably by vampires! Do you know what that means? It means they could've already drunk him dry, and we're sitting around talking." Sam said. He tied his shoes not caring he still had pajama pants on and threw on a hood. "Let's go Cas!" Sam said. Castiel nodded running after him. "Can you drive?" Sam asked.

Castiel frowned. "I mostly teleport places. Why don't I try sensing Dean? Then I can transport us to him." Castiel looked off into the distance. He blinked focusing back on Sam. "I've found him. Ready?" Castiel asked.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Bella yelled running up to them.

"No way Bells, you're staying home. I'll go with them." Charlie said going up to them as well.

"No, I'm not letting you-"

"This is touching and all, but my brother is in danger. We don't have time for this." Sam said.

"Bella-"

"No dad! I- AHH!" Bella said as they were teleported to a pretty nice fancy house.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"We are at the Cullen's home." Castiel announced.

"As in Edward?" Bella asked. "We can't be here. Edward would never harm anyone, neither would his family." Bella argued.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked frowning.

"Edward's my boyfriend." Bella explained.

"What!? You're dating a vampire and you know he's a vampire!?" Sam asked.

"Edward would never hurt me!" Bella protested.

"Oh and what makes you so sure? The way he stares at you like he wants to bite your neck? The way he talks like he used to be Shakespeare's best friend? Or maybe it's the way he kidnapped my brother!?" Sam said waving his arms in the air.

"I'm sure he had a good reason, and I doubt he even took him. Maybe they're just having a beer or something?" Bella offered. She too was losing faith in her boyfriend.

"A beer-" Sam began. "Don't you think we have more important things to attend to?" Castiel cut in. "Oh yeah.." Sam readied his machete as they walked through the house.

"Why do you have a machete?" Bella asked.

"Keep your voice down before they hear you." Sam whispered. They were going through the house now, and the last thing they needed was to get ambushed. "It's the only way to kill them, to chop off their heads."

"You're going to kill Edward!?" Bella screamed. Four vampires came running up the stairs hearing her shriek. Sam managed to slice one's head off. Castiel vanquished another.

Then one that looked like he was in pain grabbed Bella and ran back down the stairs as Sam decapitated the other one. "Just perfect," Sam sighed and they made their way down the steps.

When they got down there they were met with Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice guarding a tied up Dean. "They killed mother, Rosalie and Emmitt!" Alice screamed. She tried to come at them but Carlisle held her.

"We mean no harm." Carlisle told them.

"No harm?! Then why the hell did you take my brother?" Sam yelled.

"It was just a means to get you here." Edward said.

"Then why is he bleeding?" Sam questioned.

"I don't like him very much." Edward said smiling.

"You bastard! I swear if you touch my brother again-"

"There's no need for threats." Carlisle said. "We truly mean no harm, and we will let your brother go provided you leave town."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"We don't need your kind around here." Carlisle said. "We have a good thing going here, and we have a peace treaty with the werewolves. No blood needs to be spilled, I assure you."

"Our blood has already been spilled!" Jasper said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down Jasper, it is fine." Carlisle told him.

"How can you say that when they killed your wife?! She was the kindest of us all! She didn't deserve that!" Jasper yelled.

"Hush!" Carlisle said. "Do you not see who is amongst us?"

"Humans.." Snarled Jasper.

"Not just humans, that one's an angel," Alice said pointing to Castiel.

"Is that why you are afraid to fight?!" Jasper lunged at Castiel wanting to show his family there was nothing to fear, but he found himself being vanquished with a touch to the forehead as his eyes and mouth lit with light. Castiel's hand went back to his side.

"Angel!?" Charlie yelled. "There are angels, werewolves, and vampires!?"

"And so much more, that's what we handle on the daily basis." Sam explained.

"You, your father, and Dean?" Bella asked. Sam nodded. "That's amazing. I can't believe you do that. It must be hard." Sam just shrugged not particularly liking to talk about it. He still wanted to be a lawyer. He still had hope he could leave the life, even if Dean didn't.

"Release my brother!" Sam yelled.

"Edward," Carlisle said. Edward nodded and undid the rope and took the tape off Dean's mouth. Then he pushed him into the wall. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Stop or I'll snap his neck!" Edward yells. Everyone stops dead in their tracks. "I want you all out of here, and in the middle of Asia."

"What?" Sam asks.

"You've got an angel; tell him to teleport you there!" Edward demanded.

"Edward stop this! You're not like this. You don't hurt people." Bella said walking a few steps toward him.

"And what makes you think that? Just because I told you that? I've hurt many people, Bella. There's a reason why your cousins here hunt us.

Bella had tears in her eyes. "Edward.. But I-I love..." She began.

"I don't care Bella. You aren't the first, and you won't be the last person who has loved me." Edward said rolling his eyes. Then Castiel appeared next to Edward and put his hand on his forehead killing him. Then he appeared next to Alice killing her as well.

"Please! Don't!" Carlisle said once Castiel was next to him lifting his hand to vanquish him as well. "I'm not like my family. I don't hurt people truly. I'll leav-" He didn't get to finish as his head fell off his shoulders.

Castiel frowned. "Sorry but it was kinda personal." Dean said, "after all they did kidnap me."

"Dean listen-" Castiel began.

"It's fine, Cas, we're good okay?" Dean said offering him a smile. Castiel nodded happy. They were all then transported back to Charlie's house.

"So you guys hunt monsters and stuff?" Charlie asked. Dean and Sam nodded.

"We heard that vampire say something about werewolves, I'm guessing they had some kind of deal going on. Either way we're going to have to find them and stop them too." Dean said.

"Edward also said something about a Volturi. They're supposed to be like the kings and queens of vampires." Bella said.

"Okay we'll stop them too." Sam said.

"Wow this town is just all kinds of fun isn't it?" Dean joked. "Angels, werewolves and Vampires, what's next? Demons?"

"I hope not.." Sam said.

**(((End of chapter 5. I honestly didn't plan on killing the Cullens because I actually like Twilight, but that's just what happened.. Also someone asked if there is any slash in this. No there isn't any that was just a joke of mine :). Please Review and if you'd like your name on the little thanks for reviewing list just make sure to review ! :D remember you don't have to be a member to do so!)))**


End file.
